yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazar
| manga debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 * Duel Terminals | gender = male | relatives = * Atsuko (wife) * Kaoru (son) * Father (unnamed) * Mother (unnamed) * Brother (unnamed) * Sister (unnamed) | favorite food = Cup ramen | affiliation = Sector Security | previous affiliation = Yliaster | previous occupation = * Circus Performer * Vice Director of Sector Security * Director of Sector Security | occupation = * Mayor of New Domino City | anime deck = Jester Court | manga deck = Jester Puppet | wc10deck = Court Jester | wc11deck = Court Jester | tf05deck = * Clown's Garb * Clown's Glove * Clown's Hat * Clown's Mask * Diablo YE | tf06deck = * Red-Nosed Clown * Clown's Shoes * Clown's Ruff * Clown's Staff | ydt1deck = Clown Festival | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Lazar, known as Yeager in the Japanese version and commonly spelled Jaeger or Yaeger among fans in consistence with its German origin, is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is a top-ranking henchman to Rex Goodwin as well as vice-director and later director of Sector Security. His Japanese name is derived from the German word "Jäger", meaning hunter. Design Appearance Lazar is a short, effeminate man who wears red lipstick and has light purple hair. He dresses in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim. Personality Lazar is portrayed as arrogant, and almost egotistical. He is also mildly sadistic, tending to laugh at anyone's misfortune, but only when he has the upper hand. When he doesn't, and he is truly in danger, his attitude changes quickly, and he proves to be little more than a coward. Lazar has a family (which looks exactly like him) whom he deeply cares for, however. Lazar does not seem to get along with Mina, as seen by them bickering while watching Jack Duel Yusei. This is made more obvious in the English dub. Lazar also has a Duel with Crow Hogan, as Crow mistakes Lazar as one of the Dark Signers. This' so that Crow tries to find out what Lazar is really after. He is shown to be extremely fond of cup ramen, helping himself to one of Jack's while stealing an engine program that Yusei and Bruno were working on. He is shown to look down on regular sector securities, as he calls Officer Trudge a street beat cop. Biography Youth Lazar had grown up performing in a circus with his family. His family all loved cup ramen, but because of bad business, the income from the circus was barely enough to support Lazar's family. Lazar's parents always wished to buy ramen for their children to eat, but they never had enough money to do so. (This story suggests that business was even worse than he suggested, as cup ramen is traditionally an inexpensive food.) So, as the oldest of the siblings, Lazar went out into the world to look for a good job in order to one day support his family. Lazar manages to find himself as an officer at Sector Security, and soon got promoted by Rex Goodwin himself to head of special investigations. Now with enough money, Lazar was finally able to buy cup ramen for his entire family, including his wife and son. Jack Atlas Lazar seems somewhat afraid of Jack and is often a victim of his anger. However, he looks up to Jack for saving New Domino City and is grateful to him. He once stole cup ramen from Jack without even realizing it was his cup ramen, and was suddenly victim of his anger with Jack saying "That was my cup ramen you stole, by the way!". Sector Security He and Rex Goodwin believed Jack Atlas, from Satellite, to be a Signer. On behalf of Goodwin he meets Jack and offers him the chance to become King in New Domino City. In order for Jack to do that he must take a Duel Runner and the cards "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" through the pipeline to New Domino City. Fortune Cup He and Mina spot Jack Atlas meeting a person from Satellite, and Lazar has Mina report it to Goodwin. When Goodwin arrives, he, Lazar, and Mina watch the Duel between Jack and Yusei. After analyzing the Duel with Zigzix, Lazar surmises that the clash of two Signers and their dragons is needed for the Crimson Dragon to appear. Goodwin later talks in private with Lazar and they both conspire to confirm their suspicions about Yusei's status as a Signer. As part of their efforts to root out the Signers, Goodwin and Lazar devise the Fortune Cup. Lazar calls off Officer Trudge and invites Yusei to participate in the Cup, threatening Yusei's Satellite friends if Yusei does not agree. He manipulates various events from behind the scenes during the Fortune Cup, including making sure the right opponents are matched up. Dark Signers When in Satellite, Lazar is challenged to a Duel by Crow Hogan, who appears to be very adamant about wanting to take part in the battle against the Dark Signers. Crow will not let him go unless he finds out more information about the Dark Signers, suspecting that he may actually be a Dark Signer himself. Lazar escapes from Crow's trap and runs away, leading him to an old, abandoned warehouse in Satellite, the same place where The Enforcers defeated the Magician's Four years earlier. Crow uses his old Duel cuff to force Lazar into a Duel using the same house rules that the Duel Gangs used to use. However, a black fog caused by the real Dark Signers causes the Duel to end prematurely. Lazar abandons his Duel Disk and flees. He managed to escape the fog safely using his balloon. (In the English dub he was in a hurry and surrendered.) Lazar later confirms to a mysterious man that Goodwin has gone to Satellite to confront Roman Goodwin. World Racing Grand Prix After Goodwin's death, Lazar impatiently waits for the arrival of a new Director, and is called off to investigate a strange meteor crash. Upon reaching it he encounters three mysterious people there questioning their reason for being at a forbidden location. Ultimately he realizes that they are from Yliaster, and apparently, according to Lester, all share the title of director. Lazar later steals the engine program that Bruno and Yusei created. Yusei and his party track Lazar to a warehouse recover it, only to be trapped with Lazar by Primo. Here he reveals that he has a wife and son. When Primo sets a bomb to blow up the warehouse, Lazar realizes that the Three Emperors of Yliaster has double-crossed him, and helps Yusei escape with his portable balloon. He then departs, apparently deciding to leave his position behind. Later, Yusei and his entourage runs into Lazar while shopping, and press him for information about Yliaster. After cornering him, Lazar and Crow Duel in a rematch. Crow feels sorry for the clearly depressed Lazar, who is trying to protect his family from the Duel going on and impress his son. Crow tries to lose on purpose, but Lazar decides to do the same thing, and the Duel ends in Crow's victory. After delivering his wife and son to Martha for safety purposes, Lazar tells Yusei and the gang everything he knows about Yliaster after being convinced that the organization will destroy the very happiness that he himself worked to create for his family. In episode 116 he is shown living in Yusei's apartment for his safety. When Yliaster alters the present so they can compete in the WRGP Lazar, Leo, Elsworth and the rest of the Signers are unaffected because of the Mark of the Dragon. When Trudge and Mina come to talk to Yusei, Lazar hid inside a box which Trudge sat on. After Trudge and Mina reveal that the WRGP will be cancelled due to being no Director since Goodwin disappeared and the Three Emperors of Yliaster never revealed themselves Lazar revealed himself from his hiding spot to take over the position of Director, saying he will fight Yliaster with Team 5D's, despite being put in danger. He then allowed the WRGP to continue on as planned, hiring a small army of bodyguards for his personal protection. Divine Temple Later he is cheering for Yusei along with Elsworth and MC in effort to save the city. Post-Divine Temple Sometime after Z-one's defeat, New Domino City switches to a government of elected officials, and Lazar is elected its first mayor. Manga biography In the manga, Lazar fills a similar role to his anime counterpart, being Rex Goodwin's assistant. Decks Anime Lazar plays a "Jester" Court Deck, in which he uses monsters that resemble court jesters, and Trap Cards that limit the moves his opponent can make. Most of his Trap Cards are Continuous, which serves to limit the number of monsters Summoned to the field by his opponent while strengthening his key monster, "Jester Lord". Several of his cards reference a royal court of justice, which correspond to his career as a top officer of public security. His cards appear in the Ancient Prophecy booster pack. Most of the cards in his Deck seem to also belong to the Cup Ramen Man in his Duel Puzzles at the arcade machine. This is probable seeing Lazar's love of Cup Ramen. Ground Dark Signer World Racing Grand Prix Turbo World Racing Grand Prix Manga In the manga, Lazar uses a "Jester Puppet" Deck, which centers around Ritual Summoning his ace monster, "Jester Puppet King Pantomime". Video games Reverse of Arcadia Over the Nexus Tag Force 5 Tag Force 6 Duel Transer Duel Terminal References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters